


spearmint.

by beatrixfranklin



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrixfranklin/pseuds/beatrixfranklin
Summary: delia always tells patsy to get rid of the smell of her cigarettes.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Kudos: 20





	spearmint.

Spearmint. In stick form or simply little white rounds conveniently tucked in a breast pocket alongside pens and change.

A playful pout and a flash of that smile. A battle lost as the last of the mints goes down, covering the scent that makes the Welsh woman's nose crinkle.

_"I won't kiss you, you know that."_

Raising of eyebrows and a shrug of shoulders. Hands around a small waist as the scent of fresh mint consumes them both in their hungry passion.

One kiss goes unnoticed. It's the last thing on Patsy's mind to conceal the scent of tobacco, the aroma of stress, and relief all at once. Admittedly not her worst vice.

A solitary kiss planted to a bruised forehead. One last soft embrace before she leaves, the last mint in the tin still rattling in her pocket.

For once, she longs to be burdened by the constant cycle of spearmint and tobacco. Wishes for somebody to remind her. Somebody to be repulsed by the scent.

She sparks up another. The mint tin lays neglected in the trash can where it was thrown by shaking pale hands, still faintly marred by blood. There it shall stay. She won't need it anymore.


End file.
